


Pillow Talk

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: A moment in bed.(Originally posted to Tumblr 12/24/12)





	Pillow Talk

The smell of sweat and sex hung heavy in the air. She breathed in deeply, and let out a contented sigh. Afterglow was a wonderful thing. Nestled into his side with her cheek to his chest, the whole world felt warm and safe. His arm around her pulled her closer, stroking her hair with one hand, and she smiled. 

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Bees.”

Her eyes blinked open. “Sir?”

“I was reading up on ‘em the other day.” He propped himself up on his elbows beside her. “Did you know that when a bee stings you, its stinger comes off and sticks in your skin?”

“I… think I’ve heard that.”

“Well think about this. What if we rigged some sorta mutant bee, or robot bee or something, with a tracking device in its stinger? Bee stings you, tracker sticks, and the rest of the bees can find you wherever you go. Like a bee homing beacon.” Her fingers were already grasping for the pad and pen on the bedside table as he said, “Write this down, kid. Attack hive that never loses a target. Something like that.”

“ _Or_ , instead of just signaling a hive, the tracker could be hooked to a larger surveillance system.” Now she was in brainstorming mode. The pen in her hand raced to keep up with her thoughts. “Remote-controlled stealth drones that could infiltrate anywhere an insect can reach. One sting, and you’ve got the target pinned.”

“Feds would go crazy for it.”

“You bet they would.” She was already sketching out a basic design. “Simple microchip in the stinger should work as a homing device – and we can model the stinger function on real bees, I’ll check the anatomical database tomorrow – ”

“Mhmmm…” But he was distracted already. The sheet had fallen off her as she sat up, and the sight of her bare back was making his mind wander. 

“We have to get the labs working on this right away,” she continued, oblivious. “This could be a huge achievement for us. It’s  _genius_.”

“'Course it is, I thought of it.”

And then his arms wrapped around her from behind. Her back arched instinctively, and she gasped as his strong hands caressed her skin. "Sir?“

"You’re pretty genius too.” She bit her lip as she felt him squeeze her breast, and he grinned wolfishly, trailing kisses up her shoulder. A grin to match his tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

“What’re you thinking about now?”

“Not bees.”


End file.
